A wide range of industrial work sites present hazardous environments in which various instruments requiring electrical power must be used. Electrical instrumentation used in a hazardous environment, however, has the potential of igniting explosive or flammable materials in the air. Thus, various protection techniques have been developed to mitigate the risk of such ignitions. For example, the electrical instrumentation can be rendered explosion proof, dust ignition proof, dust tight, purged/pressurized, intrinsically safe, and/or hermetically sealed. In addition to the instrumentation itself, the power supply serving the instrumentation must be designed for safe use in hazardous environments.